Just A Little Storm
by Illead
Summary: It's Mori's birthday, so there are no club guests, in celebration of Mori's birthday. However... The female host is a bit unsettled by the storm. Anti TamaHaru, for the sake of this FanFic. Oneshot.


**Just A Little Storm**

A little blonde with brown eyes was jumping around the room again, as as Haruhi looked out the window and sighed. "Haru-cha~!" Hunny giggled, and made her sit with him. "Today's a special day, Haru-cha~!" Again he giggled, all smiled, as his stuffed rabbit Usa~chan was thrown and caught every other time. Today there were no guests, because it was Mori's birthday!

"Oh, I see. So that explains why there are no guests. What about my debt?" Haruhi sighed, looked to the Shadow King.

"You'll be dropped ¥50 yen if you attend Mori's party." Kyoya smirked above his laptop, light glinting from his glasses evilly. And so, this got Tamaki's attention. "But, if you don't..." He smirked more wickedly, "we'll have to pay for that cost, hmm?"

Haruhi muttered something like "Rich bastards" under her breath, and sighed. "Alright. I bet it'll be here. It'll be a kicking party... Right? The rich _do_ celebrate correctly, yes?" She looked around the room. Tamaki was busy moping how Kyoya threatended to violate his daughter, Kaoru and Hikaru were sitting at a table doing... Something wicked, Kyoya was working on his computer, Honey was setting up the Third Music Room, and Mori wasn't here yet. At the moment, there were five cakes set up on all the tables but a large group table set for seven, with cake plates.

"We're going to have cake!" Hunny said, cheerfully, once he finished, and looked to the door. "He's coming! Everybody hide! Haru~chan, over here!" He pulled Haruhi beside him behind a couch. But as soon as the door opened, a very tall, solemn Mori shut it, and thunder cracked through the air, causing Haruhi to pull herself into a ball. When everyone yelled "Surprise!" Haurhi was crouched behind the couch.

"Haru-cha?" Hunny looked behind the couch, and looked to Mori, who insantly picked her up. Tamaki offered to comfort her like he had at the manner by the beach, but Mori refused to put her down. "She's okay!" The small blonde poked Tamaki in his gloom corner. "Come on, let's all eat cake!"

"Ah." Mori hummed softly, as Haruhi looked up to him, ashamed for her weakness to thunder storms. However, she smiled shyly to Mori, who gave a light smile in return.

"S-Should we eat some cake? Are there... Are these strawberries, Mori-senpai?" She looked to his strong arms then his face again. Haruhi probably didn't weight much, so she doubted it hurt him to carry her like this. At the fake beach dome he'd done it before, _while_ fighting, which was an extremely impressive feat. "Where's... Where's Renge?"

"Ohohoho! You think I would miss out on Mori's _birthday_, Haruhi~chan?" She chuckled, and in her extreme manner, rose from the ground somehow, as usual, and sat where Haruhi would have. "Now, let us eat!"

"B-But I wanna hold my precious daughter..." Tamaki, who looked like a kicked puppy, sat at the table, defeated, as Mori sat Haruhi in his lap.

"Hmm... Mori, how much yen shall we take off our little novice's credit for the vase?" Kyoya was serious, a rare thing for him, and always thinking of money, where Tamaki listened closely, the rain pelting the windows and storm raging, making his precious 'daughter' unsettled. "My, that storm." The third youngest Otori chuckled mercifully, much to the distaste of Tamaki and unease of Haruhi.

Mori shrugged. "One hundred yen."

"That much?" Kyoya's eyes widened, as his jaw dropped. "That's- That's..."

"That's his birthday request!" Hunny chimed merrily, and Kyoya nodded, but not happily, whereas puppy-happy Tamaki smiled brightly.

The Host Club prince took a piece of cake and gave it to Mori, who then took two forks, one for him, and one for Haurhi. And the storm didn't bother her anymore.

** I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. I love Mori and Haruhi together first, then Tamaki and Haruhi. It's a decent FanFic. ~ Illead **


End file.
